in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyde (Gameplay)
Introduction Health: 9500 (Originally 12300) Play-style: Well-rounded, Footsies Dash type: Run Specialty: Insulator The attacks from his sword deal a lot more chip damage than his other moves. Story: Once a normal high school boy, Hyde was attacked by the Void. However, thanks to the help of a mysterious young girl named Linne, he was able to barely escape death. Upon discovering that the attack had turned him into an In-Birth, a being that can utilize EXS, he is forced by Linne to fight alongside her against the threat of the Void. Linne has since claimed respite in Hyde's house, much to the latter's chagrin. After fighting countless battles together as part of "special training", Hyde has become accustomed to his powers. He relies greatly on Danretsu no Menzaifu, the sword that Linne entrusted to him. During this time, he has also met the gargantuan brute Waldstein, who also happens to be Linne's comrade. But when the phenomenon known as the Under Night suddenly appears, Linne and Waldstein mysteriously disappear, leaving only a message for Hyde to stay away. But he will have none of that. Hyde vows to find Linne and Waldstein, and settle a score with the mysterious woman known as "Paradox".... Gameplay: Hyde is your basic run-of-the-mill shoutouclone character (AKA a Jack-of-All-Trades/Stats). Having well-rounded normals and a balanced set of projectile, anti-air and expansion set specials, Hyde is a solid character for any situation. Hyde is also the only character who can inflict chip damage (albeit more than his special moves), a trait only shared by other fighting games' specific universal mechanics and usually only limited to special moves and beyond. It is due to this unique trait his blockstring offense stands out from the rest of the cast, as well as having his own series of other type of special moves to solidify his position from being different from other "shoutous". Hyde overall focuses on playing a well-rounded offensive blockstring game with a solid penchant for zoning with his Black Orbiter and its followups, the Shadow Scare and the midair Dark Lotus). However, despite his decent kit, Hyde's weaknesses are his lack of mixups to supplement his quick lows, as his only standing overhead is his fully charged Force Function; the ability to only chain/cancel from it with a Chain Shift hampers it even more along with its somewhat slow startup. The chip damage from his blockstrings however is the only thing that can make up for Hyde's inability to open up most intelligent defenses. That, and his need to rely on most fundementals and the need to outplay other characters is what also prevents him from rising up. Move List 'Normal Moves' 'Throw' 'Force Function' 'Command Normals' 'Special Moves' 'Infinite Worth' 'Infinite Worth EXS' Combos Charged - [] run - 66(hold) or Dash step ~ - additional move OTG - Off the ground (example: 214B delay~214B delay~214B) FF - Force Function(B+C) append if you wish - {} TK - Tigee Knee (example: 2369A - you use j.236A on land) Assault - 6D BASIC COMBOS *2A>5B>5C>236A~236A>delay 66C>623B *2A>5B>5C>2C>214B~214B~214B *2A>5B>5C>6B(1hit)>j.5B>j.5C>j.6C>run>214B~214B~214B *5B>5C>2C>3C>j.B>j.C>j.236B>623C *5B>5C>2C>3C>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C>5C>3C>623A>623C MIDSCREEN 2A Starter *2A>5B>5C>2C>236A~236A>66>5C>214B~214B~214B *2A>5B>5C>6B(1)>j.A(2)>j.B>j.C>3B>2C>214B~214B~214B *2A>5B>5C>2C>3C>j.A>j.B>j.C>6B(1)>214B~214B~214B *2A>5B>5C>6B>j.A>j.B>j.6C>Dash>5C>214B~214B~214B *2A>5B>2B>5C>236A~236A>66C>214B~214B~214B *2A>2B>2C>5C>j.B>j.C>j.6C>run 66C>214B~214B~214B 5B Starter *5B>5C>2C>3C>j.B>j.C>3B>2C>236B~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *5B>3C>5C>j.5C>3B>2C>236B~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *5B>5C>2C>6B>j.5C>3B>2C>236B~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *5B>5C>214A>214A>3C>j.B>j.C>3B>2C>236B~236A>delay C>214B~214B~214B *5B>2C>5C>j.B>j.C>j.6C>run 66C>236B~236A>66C>214B~214B~214B *5B>5C>6B(1hit)>OTG 214B~214B~214B>2C>236B~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *5B>5C>OTG 214A~214A~214A>3B>5C>j.C>j.6C>run>j.A>j.B>j.C>3C>214B~214B~214B *5B>5C>2C>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3C>j.C>j.6C>run>j.A>j.B>j.C>3C>214B~214B~214B *5B>5C>j.B>j.C>j.2C>Dash C>Dash C>236A>236A>Dash C>214B>214B>214B *5B>2B>5C>214A>Delay 214A>3C>j.B>j.C>3B>2C>236A>236A>Dash C>214B>214B>214B *5B>5C>OTG 214A~214A>OTG 214A~214A>OTG 214A~214A~214A>j.236C>run>3C>623A>214C *5B>5C>6B(1 hit)>OTG 214B~214B~214B>66B>FF>236A(Whiff)~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *Assault>2A (Whiff)>5B>5C>j.B>j.C>j.6C>j.236A>214B~214B~214B 6B Starter *6B(1 hit)>j.5C>3B>2C>236B~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *6B(1 hit)>5C>OTG 214B~214B~214B>66B>FF>236A(Whiff)~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *6B(1 hit)>5C>OTG 214B~214B~214B>2C>236A~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *6B(1 hit)>5C>delay j.5C>j.6C> run>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3C>2C>236A~236A>delay 66C>623A {41236С or 214C or 623C} *6B(1 hit)>5C>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3B>5C>214B~214B~214B {41236С} *6B(1 hit)>5C>j.5C>66C(Switch side)>236A~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *6B(1 hit)>5C>j.5C>66C(Switch side)>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3B>5C>214B~214B~214B 3B Starter *3B>5C>OTG 214A~214A>3C>j.C>j.6C>run>j.A>j.B>j.C>5B>214B~214B~214B *3B>5C>2C>OTG 214B~214B~214B>5B>j.C>j.6C>run>5C>214B~214B~214B 5C Starter *5C (Hit with the tip)>236B~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B>3B>2C>5C>214B~214B~214B *5C (Hit with the tip)>236B~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B>3B>236B~236B>236C>run>623A {214C or 623C} 3C Starter *3C>5C>j.B>j.C>3B>2C>236B~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *3C>OTG 214B~214B~214B>2C>236B~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *3C(Counter Hit)>2B>5C>OTG 214B~214B~214B>2C>236B~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *3C(Counter Hit)>2A(Whiff)>delay 6B(1 hit)>5C>OTG 214B~214B~214B>2C>236B~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *3C(Counter Hit)>2A(Whiff)>delay 6B(1 hit)>5C>OTG 214B~214B~214B>66B>FF>236A(Whiff)~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *3C(Counter Hit)>2A(Whiff)>delay 6B(1 hit)>5C>j.5C>66C(Switch side)>236A~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B 66C Starter *66C>3C>5C>j.5C>3B>2C>236A~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *66C>3C>5C>j.B>j.C>3B>2C>236B~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *66C>3C>OTG 214B~214B~214B>2C>236B~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *66C>2C>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3C>j.C>j.6C>j.A>j.B>j.C>5B>214B~214B~214B *66C>OTG 214A~214A~214A>3B>5C>j.C>j.6C>j.A>j.B>j.C>5B>214B~214B~214B *66C>2C>OTG 214B~214B~214B(Reach the corner)>3C>B+C>3B>2C>236B~236A>5C>214B~214B~214B *66C>3B>5C>OTG 214B~214B~214B>2C>236A~236A>236C>run>623A>214C Force Function Starter *FF>236B>236A>236C>run>j.5C>3B>5C>214B~214B~214B 236A Starter *236A~236A>delay 66C>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3B>5C>214B~214B~214B 214A Starter *OTG 214A~214A~214A>3B>5C>(j.C>j.6C)>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C>3C>214B>214B>214B j.236A Starter *j.236A>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3B>5C>214B~214B~214B *j.236A>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3B>236B~236B>236C>623A>214C 236С Starter *236С>(run)>j.C>3B>2C>236~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *236С>(run)>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3B>5C>214B~214B~214B CORNER 2A Starter *2A>5B>5C>2C>FF>236A~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *2A>5B>5C>2C>FF>236A~236A>delay 66C>623A>236C>623A>214C or 623C or 41236C *2A>5B>5C>2C>FF>236A~236A>run>3B>3C>214B~214B~214B *2A>2C>5C>FF>236A~236A>3B>3C>214B~214B~214B *2A>2B>2C>5C>FF>236A~236A>5C>214B~214B~214B 5B/2B Starter *5B>5C>OTG 214A~214A~214A>3C>FF>3B>2C>236A~236A>5C>214B~214B~214B *5B>5C>236A~236A>delay 66C>FF>OTG 214A~214A~214A>2A>3C>214B~214B~214B *5B>6B(1)>5C>FF>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3B>2C>236A~236A>5C>214B~214B~214B *5B>5C>OTG 214A~214A>2B>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3B>2C>236A~236A>5C>623A {236C>623A>214C or 623C or 41236C} 6B Starter *6B(1hit)>5C>FF>OTG 214B~214B~214B>5B>236A~236A>run>3B>2C>3C>623B *6B(1hit)>5C>FF>OTG 214B~214B~214B>5B>236A~236A>run>3B>2C>5C>3C>623A>214C *6B(1hit)>5C>FF>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3B>2C>236A~236A>5C>214B~214B~214B *6B(1hit)>5C>FF>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3B>2C>236A~236A>5C>623A {236C>623A>214C or 623C or 41236C} *6B(2hit)>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3B>2C>236A~236A>5C>623A {236C>623A>214C or 623C or 41236C} *6B(1hit)>5C>FF>OTG 214B~214B~214B>2C>236B~236A>run 3B>2C>3C>623A>236C>623A>623C or 214C *6B(1hit)>5C>FF>OTG 214B~214B~214B>5B>j.A(2hit)>j.B>j.C>land 3B>2C>236B~236A>5C(Hit with the tip)>623A> 214C or 623C 3B Starter *3B>5C>OTG 214A~214A~214A>3C>B+C>3B>2C>236B>5C>623A 2C Starter *2C>5B>5C>FF>214B~214B~214B>3B>2C>236A~236A>5C>623A 3C Starter *3C>5C>FF>OTG 214B~214B~214B>5B>236A~236A>3B>2C>6B>214B~214B~214B *3C>5C>FF>OTG 214B~214B~214B>5B>236A~236A>3B>2C>5C>3C>623A>214C *3C>5C>FF>OTG 214B~214B~214B>5B>j.B>j.C>j.A>3B>2C>236A~236A>run>623A>214C Force Function(B+C) Starter *FF>OTG 214A~214A~214A>3B>3C>j.B>j.C>3B>2C>236A~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B *FF>OTG 214A~214A>2B>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3B>2C>236A~236A>5C>214B~214B~214B *FF>OTG 214A~214A>2B>OTG 214B~214B~214B>3B>2C>236A~236A>5C>623A {236C>623A>214C or 623C or 41236C} Throw(A+D) Starter *Throw>3B>2C>236A~236A>5C>214B~214B~214B *Throw>5C>FF>3B>2C>236A~236A>5C>214B~214B~214B *Throw>5B>5C>FF>214B~214B~214B *Throw>OTG 214A~214A~214A>2A>3C>214B~214B~214B *Throw>236A~236A>run>2C>5C>3C>214B~214B~214B *Throw>3B>2C>236A~236A>delay 66C>214B~214B~214B "Vacant Shift"(214A) Starter *OTG 214A~214A~214A>5B>5C>FF>3B>2C>236A~236A>3B>2C>5C>214B~214B~214B "Dark Lotus" (j.214A/B/C) Starter *TK.236A/B/C or j.236A/B/C>OTG 214B~214B~214B>5B>FF>236A~236A>5C＞214B~214B~214B Neutral Hyde’s neutral game depends heavily on the matchup. In some matches Hyde benefits from zoning, in others he will need to get past the opponent’s zoning. Sometimes it will be a combination of both. This section explains his neutral game in general. Approaching 1. A Black Orbiter(236A) recovers quickly and allows you to run after it safely in certain situations. If the opponent jumps to avoid it, you can anti-air them with a properly spaced 3C. 2. Assault j.6C is the main assault attack used for approaching. It has the furthest horizontal range and good hitstun, so it can be used as a quick approach to catch the opponent off guard or whiff punish attacks. If it catches an airborne opponent, it will wallbounce and allow a combo. 3. 66C is Hyde’s longest range normal, but is relatively slow. It’s negative on block, so cancelling to either Orb or B+C upon connecting makes it safer. 4. 6B and 2B are Hyde’s main long range pokes, 6B being faster, but much easier to whiff punish. From a dash, to perform 6B instead of getting the 66B knee attack, input it as 6646B. 5. Throwing out an EXS Black Orbiter(236C) and running after is usually a safe way of covering distance and starting pressure. Punishing Approaches 1. Both Black Orbiter(236A/B) versions are good for punishing approaches. 236B is faster but has more recovery, so it is more risky to throw out than 236A when opponents are in range to assault or jump over to punish it. Opponents assaulting or jumping over 236A can often be anti-aired with 623B. Using Orbs to encourage opponents to jump, then hitting them out of the air is a common tactic for punishing approaches. 2. Shadow Scare(22A/B) is another strong zoning tool. Both versions are good for catching the opponent moving or attacking at their respective ranges. The A version comes out in 11 frames and appears closer, while the B version has longer startup and reaches almost full screen. 3. Assault attacks can be used to hop over and punish opponents approaching with lower hitting attacks. 4. 6B and 2B are good pokes here as well and can be used once the opponent comes within their max range. More so 6B, since it is faster. 5. 623B is Hyde’s primary anti-air since it is fully invulnerable. It will punish even very low jump-ins due to its fast startup. 6. 3C is usable as anti-air as well, but is most effective when opponents are coming in from a high arc, since it will often get stuffed by lower jump-in attacks. Offense Hyde's offense revolves around proper use of frame traps, assault, throws, and punishing throw tech attempts. His only ground overhead is charged B+C which is extremely slow, and his assault attacks don't hit especially fast, so getting through an opponent's defenses will take a strong understanding of these pressure tools and ability to read opponents effectively. EXS Black Orbiter (236C) and Chain Shift are great ways to start or prolong pressure. Frame Traps and Blockstrings 1. Hyde's sword normals will do chip damage on block, so working more of them into a blockstring can help whittle away at the opponent's life. 2. 2A is a common pressure starter. It hits low and can be easily hit confirmed into itself to combo or continue with a blockstring. It is only slightly negative on block, so tick throws and anti-throws can be mixed in with stagger pressure. 2A is also the primary reverse beat option to end strings that hadn't already used it to leave yourself at better frame advantage. 3. 5C is useful in pressure, it leaves Hyde at slight advantage on block, and more so if cancelled to a 2A whiff. 4. 6B is the best normal for starting pressure when outside 2A range. Cancel the first hit to 5C to combo on hit or continue pressure on block. 5. Black Orbiter (236A/B)->Dark Lotus (236A) is a relatively safe way to end blockstrings once all other attempts to open the opponent's defenses have failed. It leaves Hyde a good distance away and close to neutral. You can choose to make the Orb airtight or create small gaps after reverse beating to A or B normals, such as 5A or 3B. Following blocked Dark Lotus, Shadow Scare(22A) is a good option since you will be at the ideal distance for it. 6. Vacant Shift(214A/B) can be used as a pressure restarter from blockstrings. Delaying the first 4A/B following a blocked 214A/B leaves Hyde close and at slight frame advantage if delayed the maximum amount. There is a gap between hits, so opponents attempting to punish the first hit with something not invulnerable can be caught by the second. Done from closer range, Hyde will fall behind for the followup, so it can be used for repositioning as well. Assault 1. Assault on offense can be used for quick overhead attacks, hopping over counter pokes, and avoiding throws. 2. Assault j.A is the fastest overhead hit, but cannot be followed up with combos if done early out of assault, outside using CS. 3. Assault j.B is most common overhead out of assault. Slightly slower than j.A, but provides more hitstun and damage from combos. 4. Assault j.C is slowest but can be charged to create mixups by releasing the charge as an overhead, and land cancelling the charge to a 2A or throw. 5. Assault air Dark Lotus (j.236A/B) is significantly plus on block, and can catch opponents trying to throw upon noticing a delay following your assault. Throws and Throw Tech Punishes 1. Throws can be used at any time in pressure that you've conditioned the opponent to block. 2A is a common tick throw due to it's quick recovery. 2. By making it look as if a throw is incoming, resulting in the opponent inputting a throw tech, Hyde has various ways to punish. The main method is air Dark Lotus (tk.236A/B), it puts Hyde airborne immediately and punishes a throw whiff into a damaging combo. If the opponent blocked, Hyde is at significant frame advantage. However, this loses to many tech option-selects such as 3A+C+D which results in a character's anti-air to come out if they did not get grabbed. 3. To punish 3A+C+D or similar option-selects, you can backdash at the time they input the throw tech option-select and whiff punish their attack with 6B. EXS Black Orbiter (236C) 1. 236C can be cancelled into at any time during blockstrings to restart pressure. A common time to cancel into it is after 236B Orb followup, it will allow a combo on hit and pressure on block. It can also be used after 22A in a similar fashion. 2. Following a blocked 236C, you can safely run into 2A range and begin usual pressure, including assault tactics. Chain Shift 1. A common use for Chain Shift is following Orb > 236B add on. The add on leaves you close to the opponent, and following the CS you can pressure on block or combo on hit. 2. CS on the final hit of Vacant Shift(214A/B) A or B version can lead to a high-low mixup. CS close to ground upon connecting, then j.A for high, land 2A for low. There is no gap for the j.A on normal block, but there is for the land 2A. 3. Black Orbiter cannot be CS on block, but can on it. This makes for a useful option-select when using Orb frame traps. Input is 236A/B~A+D~236A+D. On block, Dark Lotus will come out leaving you safe. On hit, the Orb will CS and you can combo. The main benefits of this OS are shown in corner since it is easy to maximize damage from meter gained from GRD after the CS. It can also be input as 236A/B~5D~236A+D. 236A/B~236A+D will work when the Orb connects very close since time between 5D inputs is short. Resets and Gimmicks 1. A stand hit 2A converted to a jump cancel combo that involves j.C can setup a reset. Example: 2A > 5B > 5C > j.A(2) > j.B > j.C... charge the j.C then throw upon landing. Primarily useful near corner if the 2A combo would not kill, and the reset throw combo will. 2. 214B->delay 4B on tall, standing, blocking opponents can be cancelled to EXS Dark Lotus(j.236C) for a fake crossup. Opponents switching their block direction as Hyde passes back over will be hit by j.236C. This can work when Hyde passes over the opponent with the delayed 4B. Okizeme Midscreen 66C done from very close can pass through many wake-up reversals. Corner 1. Corner 2C knockdown gives Hyde his strongest oki. 2. Jump cancelable 2C can lead to safejumps. Every reversal in the game can be safejumped, except Eltnum 623C. j.A is easiest to time and must be used for very fast reversals. The opponent can delay tech to avoid it, but they will be disadvantage upon teching. A delay tech will be caught by OTG 2A following the 2C as long as the preceding combo didn't have too many floor splats and wall bounces. The OTG 2A should be input as 2A~623A so that 623A combos on hit and doesn't come out on whiff if they teched. Hyde is at advantage if they tech through the 2A as well. The safejump can be coupled with empty jump lows, throws, and anti-throws. 3. Air Dark Lotus(j.236B) placed at about medium jump height following 2C knockdown can be safe to certain wake-up reversals and punish them. Reversals that move forward significantly will not hit Hyde as he floats forward in corner, and the j.236B often punishes them. Defense Hyde has many options for dealing with an opponent's offensive. Escaping it to return to neutral or begin your own offensive will take proper use of shielding, an understanding of the attacker's options, and strong assessment of risk reward with his invulnerable attacks. Shielding Shielding can create gaps in strings to more easily escape or punish them. Gaps in pressure can be punished by one of Hyde’s many invulnerable attacks, namely Pale Bringer(41236C) which leads to high damage combos with Chain Shift. Punishing Throws If you smell a throw coming, you can punish them in similar ways as on offense. Tiger knee Dark Lotus(j.236A/B), assault/jump attacks, or invulnerable attacks are options. Vacant Shift(214A) is another option since it makes Hyde airborne very early in the startup. If you opt to attempt to tech the throw instead, you have various options for that as well. Throw Tech Option-Selects 1. 3A+C+D will tech if thrown and perform 3C otherwise. Useful on opponents baiting throw techs with assault or other airborne methods. Loses to delayed throws, attacks which counter it's startup, or opponent causing it to whiff then punishing. 2. 623A+B+D will tech if thrown and perform 623B otherwise. A more risky version of 3A+C+D, but only loses to the opponent blocking or avoiding 623B and punishing. Pale Bringer (41236C) Pale Bringer has long horizontal range and is fully invulnerable. If Chain Shifted it leads to high damage combos. It should only be done on reaction to gaps or attacks since it is highly punishable on block. A common situation where Pale Bringer can be useful is when opponents throw fireballs from a distance during pressure. Notable Players * Kumichou * Jin * Jiyuujin * DAN * TENGA * K・T・H * Necro * Sugano * Mebius Colors Category:Move Sets